Databases are currently in widespread use and are well-known to store organized collections of related data. Generally, related data is stored as one or more records in a variety of different table structures and may be linked, as known in the art, using primary and foreign keys. So linked, when the data in one table is added, deleted, or modified, the data stored in the second different table may also be added, deleted, or modified accordingly.
Often times, it is important to maintain the integrity of the data stored in the database tables. To accomplish this function, conventional database systems use database triggers. As is known in the art, database triggers comprise procedural code that automatically executes whenever a predetermined event (e.g., insert, delete, update, etc.) occurs on a particular table. For example, whenever a new record is created in a first database table, a corresponding new record may also be automatically created in a second database table and populated with related, and perhaps different, data. Similarly, whenever the data in the first table is modified or deleted, so, too, is the related data in the second database table.